havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 044 Asking questions of the dead
8:44:31 PM *** Quill tries to successfully advance into the next day! *** 8:44:38 PM Josh: You do! 8:44:41 PM Josh: It is now morning. 8:47:11 PM Josh: Gerald prepares breakfast. 8:47:22 PM *** Rune wakes up a little later than usual and goes straight for the tea. *** 8:47:32 PM Quill: Any messages Gerald? 8:47:50 PM Josh: Gerald: "Not that I am aware of." 8:48:08 PM Rune: Vampires? Dragons? .... vampire dragons? 8:48:27 PM Creed: "Don't give this world any more ideas than it doesn't already have, Rune." 8:49:14 PM | Edited 8:49:27 PM Creed: "I'm fairly sure a wooden stake wouldn't do much against a Vampiric Dragon." 8:49:36 PM Rune: I can give you one. But you have to promise not to do anything rash. 8:49:45 PM Quill: Apparently it doesn't do that much against normal vampires but bounce off their heads. 8:49:57 PM Creed: "That depends on the idea, really." 8:50:30 PM Rune: There's a portal to hell in the basement. 8:50:44 PM Creed: "You mean there's a portal to Death's Realm." 8:51:03 PM Creed: "They might be similar in a lot of ways but it's most certainly not Hell." 8:51:05 PM Rune: Also hell. And some other places. 8:51:19 PM *** Creed puts her hand on the table *** 8:51:22 PM Creed: "What are you going on about?" 8:52:15 PM Rune: The portal can go to a lot of places. It's more like a hole in a bundle of paper and the other papers are other planes. Including hell. 8:52:42 PM Creed: "You mean like a binder." 8:52:47 PM Rune: So you can go if you want to. But you should wait until we're sure it works, first. ...please. 8:53:09 PM Creed: "I wasn't planning on going immediately, I still have business to attend to about." 8:53:23 PM Quill: Guys. Hank says that two clerics just showed up at the morgue, we should head out. 8:53:30 PM Creed: "Alright then." 8:53:40 PM Quill: Gerald, can you put some food together for us to bring to Hank? 8:53:49 PM Rune: Oh good, I was worried. ... bother, I'm NEVER going to get to learn magic. 8:54:13 PM Creed: "Neither of us will, at this rate." 8:54:42 PM Josh: Gerald packs up some of the food and some coffee and tea. 8:55:28 PM Rune: Thank you, Gerald. 8:57:12 PM *** Rune grabs it and probably gets on the carpet with the others to meet Hank! *** 8:57:54 PM *** Quill does. *** 8:58:13 PM Josh: Ok, you all go? 8:59:55 PM *** Rune does. *** 9:00:48 PM Josh: Ok, for the sake of getting the chats together, BOOM! You all meet at the morgue. 9:01:33 PM *** Rune checks for leaves. *** 9:01:55 PM Hank: Oh good you are all here, let's get this done so I never have to enter this room again. 9:02:08 PM Quill: BAd night? We brought you some food. 9:02:46 PM Hank: Bad memories with this building. 9:02:53 PM Hank: Thanks for the food. 9:03:16 PM Quill: ...why didn't you say so? Someone else could have gone with the body. 9:03:45 PM Rune: As long as that person isn't here. 9:04:54 PM Hank: As far as I could tell it is completely normal. 9:04:56 PM Rune: You haven't seen any dried leaves around, have you? 9:05:16 PM Hank: Nope 9:05:54 PM Rune: Did you look? 9:06:20 PM Hank: Yes 9:06:30 PM Rune: Where are the clerics? 9:06:38 PM Josh: Cleric: "Hi." 9:06:49 PM Hank: I am just going to have a quick bite the body is back in the storeroom body area. 9:06:49 PM Rune: Good. ... and I'm glad you talked to Taeral. 9:07:26 PM Hank: Oh he mentioned that did he we can talk about that after I have had some food. 9:07:32 PM Quill: Ah! Didn't see you there. Who are you a cleric of? 9:08:08 PM Rune: Yes, of course. But thank you. 9:08:33 PM Josh: Cleric: "We've met before. Twice." 9:08:53 PM Josh: They are the two human clerics of Pelor you met, the old guy and the young man. 9:09:09 PM Quill: Oh! Right, hi. How's your brain? 9:09:32 PM Josh: Cleric 2: "Good...good." 9:10:10 PM Josh: Cleric: "For the record, I am Stavem Oatward and this is my pupil, Bran Vrudisk." 9:10:19 PM Josh: Stavem: "Not that you ever asked." 9:10:37 PM Rune: I'm so glad Anna's beau didn't fry your brain. 9:10:47 PM Quill: Every time we meet there is a LOT going on. 9:10:54 PM Rune: I don't think you asked us either? 9:10:57 PM Quill: Angels and murders. 9:10:58 PM Josh: Bran: "Me too. That would've sucked." 9:11:05 PM Josh: Bran: "Sorry, he's tired." 9:11:28 PM Rune: Me too. 9:11:46 PM Josh: Bran: "...may I see the body, please?" 9:11:59 PM Quill: Right this way. 9:12:28 PM *** Rune goes last. *** 9:12:51 PM Rune: Do you know what you're going to ask, Quill? 9:13:01 PM Quill: I have an idea. 9:13:12 PM *** Hank is in the back as well finishing eating breakfast. *** 9:13:19 PM Josh: Stavem: "Make sure you word yourself carefully, you only get three questions." 9:14:30 PM Josh: Bran begins to set-up the ritual. 9:14:41 PM Rune: I want to know who was involved. 9:15:01 PM Quill: I'm going to ask specific questions about Whitestone. 9:15:09 PM Quill: Or, question. 9:15:15 PM Rune: All of them. Including the dragons, in case there were more, and whoever made that awful staff. 9:15:31 PM Quill: And remember, he's not compelled to tell the truth, either. 9:16:01 PM Rune: Bother, I didn't know that. 9:16:05 PM Josh: Stavem: "It is not a very reliable spell, sadly." 9:16:34 PM Josh: Bran: "Does anyone have anything to add to the ritual, before I begin?" 9:16:59 PM Josh: Bran: "An item of magic or holy power?" 9:17:18 PM Quill: I do not have anything like that. I just have a magic flute and a jug. 9:17:23 PM Creed: "I have a magic egg." 9:18:04 PM Josh: Stavem: "Any of you who wish to aid should do so now. I shall add my holy symbol to the ritual." 9:18:26 PM *** Creed will add the Red Power *** 9:18:30 PM *** Quill shrugs, and will play a tune on his magic flute? Maybe that will help? *** 9:18:38 PM Josh: Stavem pulls out his holy symbol of Pelor...and it sparks, catches fire and he has to stomp it out. 9:18:47 PM Josh: Stavem: "...strange..." 9:18:50 PM *** Rune misses Taeral! Has nothing. *** 9:19:01 PM Josh: Quill, roll performance. Creed, roll arcana. 9:19:17 PM Rune: ... what does that mean? 9:19:23 PM Quill: ((24)) 9:19:27 PM Creed: (( 12 )) 9:19:37 PM Josh: Quill, as you play, Bran lights the incense. 9:19:57 PM Josh: As he does, the smoke begins to circle around you and glow a bright, comforting green. 9:20:34 PM Josh: Creed, your egg glows and begins to float, like during Cime's revival. 9:21:23 PM Josh: Bran speaks in a language...actually Rune, you recognize it, I think. 9:21:47 PM Josh: Yes you do, it's celestial. 9:22:06 PM Rune: ... celestial. 9:23:15 PM Josh: Bran's eyes glow bright white...then turn red for a moment before returning to normal. 9:23:39 PM Josh: The smoke, now colored red and green swirl around Jarqin's body and into his mouth. 9:23:45 PM Josh: A moment passes. 9:24:04 PM Josh: Jarqin breathes again and his eyes shoot open, but remain lifeless. 9:24:16 PM Josh: Bran: "Ok...what's you're first question?" 9:24:39 PM *** Rune nods to Quill. *** 9:24:56 PM Quill: Jarqin. Whitestone shot you dead. Was he involved in your scheme? 9:25:25 PM Josh: Bran repeats the question. Jarqin: "No. Not knowingly." 9:25:44 PM Quill: ((11 Insight on the corpse.)) 9:26:02 PM Rune: ((I also wish to roll Insight. )) 9:26:29 PM Josh: ((You rolled a 23)) 9:27:36 PM Rune: Ha, that's a half truth, he's dodging the question a bit. 9:28:00 PM Quill: Someone else should ask next. 9:28:12 PM Josh: Bran: "I can hold him for five questions!" 9:28:33 PM Josh: Stavem glares at him. "That is unw--" 9:28:38 PM Josh: Bran: "I can do it." 9:29:44 PM Rune: Well, I think there will be a war, so you'll get our wish and I'm sure the draconic empire will win. It's hard to argue with dragon breath. 9:30:20 PM Rune: Who else was involved in the scheme, voluntarily and involuntarily, including dragons? 9:30:20 PM Josh: Bran: "...he...uh...should I tell him that?" 9:30:31 PM Rune: Yes. 9:30:44 PM Josh: Bran tells him. ...the corpse does nothing. 9:30:59 PM *** Rune did ask a question too! *** 9:31:12 PM Josh: ((Oh, sorry, it just loaded)) 9:32:19 PM Rune: I don't think we should do more than 3. 9:32:35 PM | Edited 9:33:43 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Myself. The gith. The three I brought. The Darksbane. The Witch Hunters. And...one of the homeland." 9:32:51 PM Josh: Jarqin: "It was too dangerous to bring more dragons." 9:33:19 PM Rune: three. 9:34:18 PM *** Rune eyes Quill. *** 9:34:35 PM Rune: We should ask about the witchhunters. 9:35:02 PM *** Quill nods. "How are the Witch Hunters involved?" *** 9:37:28 PM Josh: Jarqin: "They had items we needed. The artifact. The stone. The wand. We bought them through the Darksbane, and bribed the Whitestone to keep them lost. When elected, I would cover the tracks, permanently." 9:37:31 PM Rune: And which of them... 9:38:30 PM Josh: Stavem: "No...that was three! Bran, let it go!" 9:38:34 PM Rune: He takes bribes. Well he's holy well not getting my vote. 9:38:45 PM Rune: Yes, let it go! 9:38:50 PM Quill: I think we have enough to go on. 9:38:58 PM Rune: He already said who. 9:39:00 PM Creed: "Let's not anger the gods." 9:39:29 PM | Edited 9:39:44 PM Creed: Creed will take back the Red Power 9:39:48 PM Josh: Roll an arcana check. 9:40:02 PM Creed: (( 13 )) 9:40:21 PM Josh: You try and pull the energy back...but it won't budge. 9:40:53 PM *** Creed places her hand underneath the egg and waits, watching the others *** 9:41:14 PM Josh: Bran looks at you all...sighs...and releases the spell. 9:41:15 PM Rune: Bran! 9:41:22 PM Rune: Let go!! 9:41:36 PM Rune: ((Dang phone.)) 9:41:38 PM Josh: The air flees the body, Quill and Creed receive their energies again. 9:41:51 PM Josh: ((S'ok...I'll count it as happening before.)) 9:42:20 PM Rune: ... unearned power is very dangerous, Brandon, and we already fried your brain once. 9:42:35 PM Josh: Bran looks at his feet and nods. 9:42:49 PM Rune: ((Bran, not brandon. Damn phone.)) 9:42:57 PM Josh: ((Bran is short for Brandon)) 9:43:01 PM Quill: The stone, the artifact, the wand. IF the rod is the artifact, what are the other two? 9:43:01 PM *** Rune pats him on the shoulder. *** 9:43:18 PM Rune: That could be the wand too. 9:43:36 PM Rune: Teleportation stone? 9:43:43 PM Quill: Maybe. 9:44:14 PM Quill: I wonder if Baroth was the third dragon, or if he was here before then. 9:44:14 PM Creed: "It's possible." 9:44:44 PM Rune: I hope it wasn't Vorel. But he's been down there ages. 9:45:04 PM Rune: And I think Baroth came here himself. 9:45:45 PM Quill: I guess it depends on if the rod Jarqin used is one of a kind or if they have very many. 9:47:37 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:48:06 PM Rune: I knew Darksbane wasn't directly involved. I never would have suspected Whitestone. 9:48:12 PM | Edited 9:48:23 PM Josh: Bran: "...I could revive him." 9:48:29 PM Josh: Bran: "If that would help. It's more complicated, but I--" 9:48:37 PM Rune: I don't think I want to. 9:48:59 PM Quill: No. That should be up to his family. And there's no guarantee he'd be cooperative. 9:49:07 PM Rune: If we're going to tamper in the gods' domain I'd rather bring Zharn back. 9:49:25 PM Josh: Stavem: "...I fear...that ship has already sailed." 9:49:37 PM Creed: Bringing back a witch hunter candidate probably wouldn't work out as well as we would like. 9:49:57 PM Rune: And that's up to the Ambassador, and why are you wanting to do things all of a sudden? 9:50:06 PM Quill: Whitestone would probably just have him killed again. 9:50:30 PM Rune: ... they tried? 9:51:09 PM Josh: Stavem: "His father provided the diamond, I performed the ritual...it was unsuccessful." 9:51:42 PM Rune: Oh. I'm so sorry... 9:52:08 PM *** Rune eyes Bran. *** 9:52:21 PM Josh: Bran avoids her gaze. 9:53:17 PM Rune: You need to be cautious about summoning things more powerful than yourself. Because when you think about it, you might realize that you are, in fact, summoning things more powerful than yourself. 9:53:45 PM Rune: ... and I don't know if that was Pelor, either. 9:54:36 PM Rune: You should be sure to screen for negative energy at some point. I don't trust those eggs. 9:54:57 PM *** Quill is busy thinking. *** 9:55:21 PM Josh: Stavem: "My idol is not...necessarily a sign of evil...but your carelessness should not go unchecked, Brandon." 9:56:39 PM Rune: Idol? 9:56:53 PM Quill: Yeah, that's a weird thing to say, Stavem. 9:57:00 PM Josh: Stavem picks up his scorched holy symbol. 9:57:10 PM Josh: Stavem: "This happened during the ritual." 9:57:52 PM Rune: Oh, the symbol. Was it an idol? I'm sorry, we'll definitely reimburse you. 9:58:12 PM Josh: Stavem: "They cost three gold pieces." 9:58:28 PM *** Rune gives him five. *** 9:58:35 PM Josh: Stavem: "The item is not the problem. That it burned when I tried to harness it's power for the ritual is." 9:58:47 PM Rune: What does it mean? 9:59:30 PM Josh: Stavem: "Any number of things. Pelor gave me too much power for me to harness. Pelor found my request distasteful and sent me his message...or..." 9:59:43 PM Rune: Or? 10:00:12 PM Quill: ... I'd better go see what's going on. 10:00:13 PM Josh: Stavem: "...nothing. We can handle it within the church. Bran, come. We have our duties." 10:00:29 PM Rune: Well I'm positive that isn't true. 10:01:00 PM *** Quill heads out to find Hank. *** 10:01:25 PM Rune: If somebody in our group corrupted it i jolly well want to know. 10:01:46 PM Josh: Stavem: "I find that unlikely...not impossible, but unlikely." 10:02:45 PM Rune: What is likely? 10:03:00 PM Josh: Stavem: "Well, the first two that I mentioned." 10:03:12 PM Josh: Stavem: "Or that the idol was poorly crafted." 10:03:28 PM Rune: And Bran? 10:03:41 PM Josh: Stavem: "Bran is...a special case." 10:03:49 PM Rune: How so? 10:03:56 PM Josh: Bran: "I have an evil heart." 10:04:11 PM Rune: ... what? 10:05:32 PM Josh: Bran: "I have a devil's heart." 10:05:38 PM Rune: What do you mean? 10:06:08 PM Josh: Bran: "When I was younger, I got sick. The church couldn't help me, so my parents turned elsewhere." 10:06:24 PM Rune: So do I? I mean... I don't understand. 10:06:32 PM Rune: Are you part tiefling too? 10:06:42 PM Josh: Bran: "...I don't know." 10:06:49 PM Rune: Oh, I see. 10:07:02 PM Creed: "One doesn't become a tiefling just because they have a devil's heart." 10:07:05 PM Rune: ((Satan is his motor?)) 10:07:43 PM Josh: ((lol)) 10:07:50 PM Rune: Well, no, clearly. ... my parents passed for human, though, so clearly it's possible. 10:08:17 PM Josh: Bran: "I joined the church, but...my link to Pelor is tainted. Strained." 10:09:54 PM Rune: ... hmm. Well, I'm glad you didn't get hurt, anyway. 10:10:21 PM Rune: ... if I were you, I'd avoid any more of those eggs. 10:10:44 PM Josh: Bran: "...why?" 10:12:20 PM Rune: Because unearned power is dangerous, like I said. Channels to gods are too, honestly, but the good ones don't usually give more than a brain can manage. 10:13:40 PM Josh: Bran: "Yeah...usually." 10:14:10 PM Quill: ((Or more than a BRAN can manage.)) 10:14:21 PM Creed: (( I thought that's what it said regardless, lolol )) 10:15:12 PM Rune: If you're stuck channeling great goodness and great evil simultaneously the power will eventually pick a channel of least resistance, you see? And if a sufficiently large pre existing channel doesn't exist it will overflow and create one, possibly blasting out whatever was there. 10:16:17 PM Rune: In layman's terms? You'll fry your brain out. And it's hard to tell what of you would be left afterward. 10:16:27 PM Josh: Stavem: "...that's very wise of you. Have you studied the religious arts before?" 10:16:36 PM Rune: Maybe nothing. Maybe the bad parts. 10:16:57 PM Rune: Oh no, not at all. Just magic. 10:26:48 PM Rune: I'm being called away, but do stop by any time if you have any questions about magic. 10:27:17 PM *** Rune pats Bran on the shoulder and heads outside. ***